


Ginny Potter Meets the Neighbors

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Pure fluff.





	Ginny Potter Meets the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny had some news for Harry when he came home from work.

“Next door’s been sold,” she announced. “The sign went up this morning. I wonder who bought it?”

“No idea,” Harry shrugged, hanging up his cloak. “I haven’t seen anyone looking at it, have you?”

Ginny shook her head.

“I wish we’d bought it ourselves,” she said worriedly. ”I told you it would make a good rental property.”

“It needs too much work,” Harry reminded her. “Ron and Hermione had a look around last time they were here. They said it was a dump.”

Ginny fretted for days over who her new neighbors might be. What if they played loud music all night or had constantly-barking dogs? If they were Muggles, she and Harry would have to be very careful about using magic. Even if they turned out to be wizards, that was no guarantee they would be good neighbors. She couldn’t understand why Harry didn’t seem concerned.

Several weeks later, Ginny came home laden with packages after a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Harry was waiting for her.

“Our new neighbors will be moving in tomorrow. I saw them earlier and went over to say hello.”

“Who are they? Are they Muggles or wizards?” Ginny asked excitedly.

“You can ask them yourself. I invited them for tea, they’re in the kitchen.” 

“The _kitchen?_ Harry Potter, you don’t ask people to tea and put them in the kitchen! How rude, they must think we’re horrible,” Ginny cried.

“They didn’t seem to mind,” Harry shrugged.

Ginny paused to smooth her hair, then pushed open the kitchen door with a welcoming smile on her face. Then she gave a loud shriek. Ron and Hermione were seated at the table, grinning from ear to ear.

“Surprise,” Harry laughed, coming up behind her. “Meet the neighbors! They don’t have any noisy dogs, but I did see a nasty-looking orange cat sneaking about.”

“You thought the house was a dump!” Ginny cried as she hugged her brother and Hermione.

“We only said that to throw you off,” Hermione explained.

“We made a down payment that same day. It’s perfect for us,” Ron said. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday,” Harry explained to Ginny.

It was the best birthday gift Ginny had ever received, until Crookshanks began using her flower beds as his litter box.


End file.
